


Basic Escapology with Agent 99

by Tish



Category: Get Smart - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Section 1.Part (i) - Find an easy captor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



“Oh no, Shtarker!”

“Please hands are up, Miss 99!”

“Okay, I guess there's no way out. I surrender.”

“Sigfried iz going to be so pleased, I can't vait to tell him the news!”

“Well then, don't let me stop you!”

“I'm so happy! Oh, wait. Promise me you won't escape.”

“I promise.”

“I vill be back before you know it. Are you comfortable? Can I get you some cookies und milk?”

“I'm fine, thank you, Shtarker.”  


_I found a way to escape. Sorry for writing this in lipstick, I hope Siegfried doesn't make you clean it up_. xxx Agent 99

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Siegfied, I can't vait for you to gloat at Miss 99!”

“Shtarker, did you leave the cell unlocked?”

“It's a very warm day, und she promised me she vould not try to escape!”

“Und yet she did! Shtarker, if you were captured by CONTROL, you vould escape.”

“Vell, ja. At least she left a note. She's so sveet. I vould do the same.”

“Shtarker, this is KAOS! Ve do not leave the notes in the lippshtick!”

“Ja, I mean nein, Siegfried. I couldn't vear such a bold shade of red.”

“Shtarker, this is KAOS! Ve do not _vear_ the lippshtick!” 


End file.
